It is well-known in the art to provide weirs which move with the level of a body of water to selectively remove upper layers of water. Exemplary of the ordinary and common type of weir is that shown by Brown and Jones in U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,887, Sept. 22, 1981. It is ordinary practice to provide floats for the weir, as described by Brown et al, supra.
It is an object of this invention to provide a weir which is moved positively and wherein inflow to the weir is always on one side, the inflow or leading side of the weir.